crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fates
The Fates is the first VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. They are composed of three female characters (known as Judge, Magistrate & Order). One for Global Risk, one for Black List and the other one is specifically meant for Mutation and Zombie Modes. Availability This character is released along with CrossFire 2.0 update. *'CF China': Fates *'CF Vietnam': Venus *'CF Russia': Harpy *'CF Brazil': Vipers *'CF Europe:' Fates *'CF Philippines': Vipers *'CF North America': Vipers *'CF Japan': Fates *'CF Indonesia': Vipers *'CF Español': Venus Features *'Furious Kick': Only for BL and GR character (press E'''). '''Shadow Blade: Throwable knives (Press 2); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Ghost Vs. Mutants and Knife Matches. *'Special Character': Available in AI Modes and Mutation Modes. Retains all bonus perks not excluding her. *'Increases the movement speed' in AI Mode. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *'20% GP' bonus for everybody in the same room. Trivia Page 1= * Technically, the three of them are named as "The Fates" and these are their individual aliases: Order ''(Global Risk), ''Judge (Black List) and Magistrate (Special). Also, these are their real names: From the Global Risk is Lacey "Alloter" Weaver '(''The Order of Fate), ''and Black List and Special is '''Catrin "Reaper" Weaver '(The Judge/The Magistrate of Fate). * The Fates is derived from the Greek mythological beings, called as "The Sisters of Fate", which are composed of three sisters empowered with Time, Space and Infinity. |-| Page 2= * The Fates have their own voice sound in Snd2 folder instead of sharing with normal Woman voices. This mean she is the first character to have exclusive voices in all servers. ** Exclusive to CF Russia, The Fates' voices are Russian instead of default English, and they sounds a bit different than FOX's voice. * Based on their form, the Black List version of this character is the first character to feature a teenager form and voice. |-| Page 3= * The Furious Kick, which is somehow sounds intimidating, is actually useless against armored opponents as it takes 3 hits to kill one (except a Headshot kick). Treat this skill as a last resort to finish off your opponent when engaging in closed quarter combat, and only after you've landed a few hits first. ** However, this can be used as a method to troll enemies in Knife Only room - if one equipping with a simple Knife / Wood Hammer, they can lure opponents into attacking first and time their kick for a quick Headshot kill. This only works well against 1-2 opponents because you are unable to move while kicking. ** The same method can be used when doing a jump-attack - simply do a running jump at your opponent and kick him while in mid-air, which will reduce him to 10 HP (or if you are lucky enough, an instant kill). If he survive, you can easily give him another kick or a quick slash from your melee. ** It is actually possible to spam kick by pressing E + L-Ctrl (crouch) - doing this will reset the cooldown period and let The Fates instantly kick again. Beware that performing this trick too fast may lead to Hack Tool Detected error since you are not supposed to be able to do this. |-| Page 4= * Killing with Shadow Blades counts as a Pistol kills in normal modes and it shows a normal kill icon. ** For the same reason, mutants killed by Shadow Blades in HMX and MKM will still respawn, as the game counts it as Pistol kill instead of Melee kill. * In ZM, Shadow Blade won't be replenished when using ammo station - once 7 are used, players will not get any more until they die and respawn. This happens even if players equip the Ammo Belt, which gains infinite ammo for all eqipped weapons. |-| Page 5= * Performing the kick E results in a very fast quick switch when used with Sniper Rifles. This makes The Fates very dangerous in Sniper Only games, as experienced players are able to fire a second shot almost immediately after the last one. The only downside of using this method is players are unable to move until the kick is finished. ** This has been patched a while ago in CF China and carried over to CF Vietnam (and other servers in the future). Now, the kick can't be performed during any weapon animation (drawing, reloading, bolt cycling and in-scope view). Players have discovered a workaround solution by pressing R+E (Reload then kick), which requires more practice to pull off, but still remarkably faster than any other method. |-| Page 6= * Furious Kick shares the "Defuse C4" button rather than fixed "E" key, so players playing on arrow keys can still perform the kick by pressing their mapped Defuse C4 button. * In CrossFire Philippines, this is the cheapest VVIP item. The Vipers costs 1300 eCoin (1105 eCoins discounted) and will get a rebate of 130 eCoins. Players who bought this VVIP item during the sale period will get the Vipers for only 975 eCoins which is very cheap. |-| Page 7= * Oddly enough, The Fates are the cheapest VVIP item in Crossfire Vietnam as she only costs 1269 vcoin (and 1142 vcoin with 10% discount), despite offering the normal 230% EXP boost, higher than Thompson Infernal Dragon, Kukri Beast, M4A1 Jewelry and Desert Eagle Born Beast. This could be due to the fact that she is a character with hard-to-use skills, thus doesn't appear as appealing as VVIP weapons. ** Another reason could be because The Fates can only be obtained ONCE, so there is no point in overpricing her as VTC can't get more money from rich players who only buy her once and carry on. Thus, it's a better idea to set a cheaper price so more players can buy it. |-| Page 8= * In CF Vietnam, there are two variants of The Fates, called '''Venus and Venus-F. The Venus-F retains all VVIP perks except EXP bonus, but come with only one appearance, which is her special form in Mutation/Zombie Mode. This means when a player uses her in team based mode (TDM, S&D...), nobody can tell which team she is from without pointing their crosshair at her (to see blue/red text) or using the Radar. This character is first obtainable by spending 3456 vcoin in-game during August 30th and August 31st in CF Vietnam, and from then on she is ocassionally offered as limited merchandise. |-| Glitches= * If players use The Fates to play Zombie Mode, there are no "Mission Success" or "Mission Failure" voice played when beating/failing the match. This is because The Fates does not have a specific "round_end_win_sp.wav" and "round_end_lose_sp.wav" in their Messenger folder. This can be fixed by using The Fates' normal voice files and rename it accordingly. * In CF Vietnam, using Shadow Blade to hit opponents in their legs will cause the whole room to be kicked back to lobby or xTrap error. * In CF Russia, perfoming the Furious Kick with AK-47 in-hands with The Fates will also cause the whole room to get disconnected. It has been soon fixed. * Recent patches in CF Vietnam caused a glitch that allow The Fates to use Shadow Blade in Special Matches (Knife/Sniper only). This gives their owners advantage in melee battle as they can score a few kills with ranged attack before engaging in CQB. Although VTC deliberately promoted this feature like an intended update, it was later removed quietly without any official explanation. * In CF Vietnam, when you use Laser Dagger, the laser blade will disappear if you use secondary attack and the Furious Kick at the same time. The blade itself won't appear when you use primary attack, it will only appear again when secondary attack is used. Media Videos= |-| Image= Fates_BG.png|Artwork Fates_with_Barrett_M82A1_Iron_Shark.jpg|Artwork 633445-1-.jpg|Artwork Category:CrossFire Category:CrossFire 2.0 Category:Characters Category:VVIP